


Blood is Thicker than Water

by Rivaen



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Romance, i really don't know how tags work here, send halp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaen/pseuds/Rivaen
Summary: "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.” An addendum to the end of the game as well as a whole 'nother story revolving around Shield Knight because she deserves more love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear some things up: Shovel and Shield are both female and Black Knight is male.

Everything hurt. With a groan, she rolled over to her side and squinted at the morning light that greeted her. She was sore, and was pretty sure she either dislocated her arm or broke it entirely.

At least it’s better than being dead, she thought as she slowly propped herself up. She glanced over at Shovel… who was still unconscious, but very much alive. Shield released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

She shouldn’t worry. This happened before when the two went adventuring together in the past; where a situation became hairy, and one of them got knocked out. The other, then, dragging the unconscious one to safety. It happened so frequently in the beginning of their journeys that they both joked that each of them had developed thick skulls, and soon “wouldn’t have to wear helmets anymore,” said Shovel with a laugh.

A small smile pulled at Shield’s lips, pushing down whatever doubt that whispered in the back of her mind.

Everything was fine now, and Shield would wait for Shovel to wake up.

~

Once the fire was burning, and the bass she fished out of the nearby river was cooking (she’d have to thank Shovel later for the fishing rod she took), she began stripping the armor on her left arm.

Really should have done this first, she chastised internally. But who could blame her? The idea of food was far too appealing after yesterday’s events. And, well, her empty, growling stomach couldn’t agree any more.

Shield suddenly heard the soft thud of hoof beats and quiet squeaking of wheels, and looked up to see a familiar face approaching them. It was Black Knight in the driver’s seat of a wagon. He stopped in front of the campsite, his mouth opening and closing before he finally settled with, “So, you made it out of the tower after all…”

Shield couldn’t quite tell if he was impressed or disappointed.

“I did,” she replied with a grin. “Though,” she motioned to her broken arm, “a little worse for wear in my opinion.”

Black rummaged for something in the wagon, then knelt beside Shield as he began tying an arm sling for her.

“Thank you,” she said after much silence. Black just hummed in response as he put the finishing touches.

“For keeping my promise.” And he visibly tensed at that.

As uncomfortable as their history together was, and despite the harbored feelings both knew the other held, she was still grateful that Black was an honorable man.

He glimpsed over at Shovel, avoiding eye contact with Shield altogether, and frowned.

“Has Shovel not woken up yet?”

“No,” she hesitantly replied as she watched Black go over to the blue knight, and carefully remove the horned helmet. Shield’s stomach dropped, the doubt returning two-fold.

Black’s hand ghosted over the unconscious knight’s face. He very much wanted to caress Shovel’s cheek, wake her up, ask for forgiveness– ask why she left…

Yet…

His fingers curled back into his palm.

Gently, he felt around Shovel’s skull and then grimaced.

“We need to take her to the town.”

~

“And what exactly does that mean?” Black growled, his voice rumbling thunderously throughout the clinic.

The doctor just sighed.

“Please keep your voice down, sir.” He glared at Black before continuing on. “It means that I don’t know when Shovel will wake up. She could wake up tomorrow, or in the next week, or in the next month. I simply do not know.”

He removed his circular glasses and rubbed his temples. Whatever battle Shovel Knight had just fought was an ugly one and, ultimately, the worst one in his opinion because not only was she scathed with the worst injuries he’s ever seen her get, but she’s also in a damn coma.

The doctor took in a deep breath.

“Look, I can keep Shovel here, and make sure her condition is stable. It’s the least I can do.”

Black clenched his jaw and grumbled underneath his breath as he made his way over to the room Shovel and Shield were at.

Here they were, reunited again, but with shovel-blades uncrossed, and, for once, he wanted the words he buried in his heart long ago to spill from his lips. They tasted bitter-sweet. But were poisonous, he realized.

His chest was heavy and the weight seemed to grow once he was inside the room. Black felt out of place, as though his presence would ruin the scene before him.

Shovel and Shield were both stripped from their heavy armor and were left in their under clothes. Shovel had been transported to the bed while Shield had taken up a chair to sit beside her.

Her brow was creased and her mouth moved ever so slightly to whisper encouraging words and promises to the other. There was a pause as Shield bit her lips, and then she moved to gently tuck a stray lock of Shovel’s hair behind her ear. It had grown longer the last time she saw her.

Black cleared his throat, breaking Shield from her reverie. Her hand still lingered near the blue knight’s head.

“Doctor Aduro doesn’t know when Shovel will wake up. Said it was a miracle she was even still alive.” He awkwardly stood opposite of Shield, and scratched the back of his neck. “We’ll just have to wait for Shovel to open her eyes, and then we can complain to her how she took her sweet time in coming back to us,” Black reassured with a breathy laugh. He wasn’t great at consoling people, but at least he got a reaction out of Shield, a small smile pulling at her lips. That in itself was a victory in his opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I HC Shovel and Shield to be female! Also neoyi's (over on tumblr) Propeller Knight is soooooooooooo beautiful. I'm love him.

Shield dreamt of an old, forgotten memory one night.

It was when she and Shovel were still squires, young and new and easy targets for the older ones. There was always a pecking-order to these things after all.

They were in the training ground, a rectangular, dirt arena with the weapon’s shed and horse stable not too far away. A slight, Shield recalled. For what, though, the older squire never clarified. But it was humid that day, the squire was filled with pride, and Shield was getting thoroughly beaten to the ground.

It was when she was about to silently surrender to the final blow, that Shovel seemingly appeared out of nowhere, taking the full force of the strike.

“Get up and get out of here! I’ll take care of him!” Shovel had yelled at her before the other squire greeted her with an onslaught of attacks. He was now fixated on Shovel like a raging bull eager to vent his frustration and prove his strength.

Each attack of his became heavier and heavier, the training swords screeching with every hit. Shovel was faring well as she parried the heavy blows. For a while.

Soon, Shovel was in the exact same position Shield was in earlier, on the ground and heaving for air. But this time, Shovel’s eyes gleamed with an even determined look.

There was something about the way Shovel’s eyes blazed with such intensity and persistence that left Shield simply awestruck. Courage, then, inspiring Shield to take action.

Both of them were strangers at that time. Yet the moment she picked up the squire’s discarded shield and defended Shovel, they danced with a flurry well-timed blocks and strikes. They pushed the older squire back till he was knocked out onto the ground.

Breathless and sweaty, Shovel had clasped Shield’s shoulder and then laughed a wide-splitting grin.

“That was fantastic!” And Shield somehow knew from then on that this new life of hers wouldn’t be so bad after all.

It was strange how some things never changed, Shield thought as she contemplated the memory. Now, she was waiting for Shovel to get up.

Four days have passed since they arrived at the clinic, and the idleness was eating away at Shield.

In her defense, she wanted to be the first person Shovel woke up to, and, well, the doctor specifically told her not to stress out her body too much. But being constantly surrounded by four walls with nothing to do made her felt useless and restless.

Until that dream spurred her to get out of the clinic.

And that’s how Shield found herself doing small, odd jobs around town, despite the doctor’s initial protest. He had relented with a roll of his eyes.

Currently, she was in the tavern, cleaning tables and serving whatever food and drinks she could carry with one hand. It was well past the morning rush when she started, the surge of customers having already died down to the few who lingered at the tables or had just woken up.

The barmaid was happy nonetheless, though, that someone was helping her clean up the aftermath.

“Please take this to the gentleman in the green coat,” she asked Shield before returning to sort out the mess of the small kitchen.

Once Shield took the frothing drink and searched the tavern for a man dressed in green, she immediately knew where to go.

“Here’s your order, Propeller Knight.”

Propeller smiled before looking up from his book. “Why thank y-“ For a second, his face was pinched with scrutiny as he looked Shield over twice. His brows shot up.

“Shield? I hardly recognized you without your red armor! As obnoxiously bright as it was, it certainly fitted your flair.” He closed his book and crossed his arms. “What brings you to the village? Thought you and Shovel would be out adventuring deity knows-where.”

“Hah. Well…” Shield shifted her weight to one side, scratching at the knot of her arm-sling. “I’m trying to pass the time by helping out here as Shovel gets better.”

Propeller’s eyes shift to her broken arm and then back to her, his lips shaped in an “O.”

“How badly injured-“

“She’s in a coma.”

Silence.

“So what about you? What are you doing here?” Shield nonchalantly said, not giving enough time to Propeller to reel from the news.

“I…” Propeller blinked as he attempted to gather the rest of himself. “I’m waiting for Queen Knight.”

Shield arched a questioning brow. She knew Propeller to be an ostentatious flirt, but she never imagined he’d actually land a date with Queen or that Queen would give him the opportunity to do so. Maybe their vanity somehow led them to realize unspoken feelings for each other?

But Propeller just looked offended as though he knew exactly what Shield was thinking.

“What? I’m allowed to have friends too. After all, who else would I turn to for gossip or fashion advice? Specter?” He scoffed. “Please!”

He took a long swig of his drink, realization dawning his face after a satisfied breath.

“You know, I don’t think I ever did thank you.”

“For what?” Shield asked. Propeller did thank her for the drink, but she doesn’t remembering doing anything else to warrant another thanks from him.

“For the airship! Though, you were, uh… possessed at that time. And did kind of threaten me… But I got an airship either way! And one manufactured by Arasdor of all places!” His laugh echoed against the wooden walls.

Shield would have joined in with his mirth, but she couldn’t remember much of her time as the Enchantress. It was as if she was in a dream; aware and unaware of everything that went on. Bits and pieces did show up randomly. But they were all hazy, ephemeral memories that gave way to a headache.

Yet one thing did stand out to Shield about the airship, or at least where she supposedly got it from. And her face paled. She didn’t want to recall or think about the place. Not now or ever.

“Are you alright, darling?” Propeller asked, snapping Shield out from her reverie.

“Yes,” she quickly replied with a smile. “I need to get back to work.” With that, Shield disappeared back to the counter.

Propeller’s eyes narrowed. He knew people well enough to know she was lying, and he wanted to press her for more answers, but she was gone before he could pry any further.

Probably shouldn’t have mentioned the whole possessed part, he thought as he took another sip and reluctantly returned to reading his book.

He’d have to tell Queen of this later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sister: Do they kiss in this chapter?  
> Me: Nope. Not yet.  
> Little sister: That's boring.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooooooooooh boy. I haven't written fanfiction for a while so any criticism is nice! There's a lot of headcanons and character analysis going on throughout this whole story, so please be patient with me while I sort/write that out. After playing the (updated) game and then reading Lotophagia's "You Caught Me", I had to write my own version of the ending, which... well, sort of became longer than I expected. But I love writing it out and I hope you enjoy reading the adventure I have planned for these two!


End file.
